Hereinbefore, there have been widely used various photosensitive compositions for the formation of images in which photosensitive components are silver salts or non-silver salt compounds.
In using such a conventional photosensitive composition, the formation of images is usually conducted by wet developing treatment, dry developing treatment or printing out treatment and the subsequent fixing is usually conducted by wet method using fixing solutions. These conventional photographic processes have such disadvantages that many steps, various chemical agents, equipments and much time are required.
An object of the present invention is to solve such conventional disadvantages.
An other object of the present invention is to provide a novel photosensitive composition.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel photosensitive composition which can be colored and fixed by utilizing separatedly direct photodegradation and photosensitization.
The foresaid objects and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description.